wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle
http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/factions/cenarion/images/nightelf.jpg =General= An organization of Druids (both Tauren and Night Elf) named after Cenarius, dedicated to protecting nature and restoring the damage done to it by malevolent forces. They have many posts, but their main home is the town of Nighthaven in Moonglade. Druids can transport to Nighthaven at level 10. Anyone else will have to wait until they can make it to Felwood and find a way through the Timbermaw Furbolg tunnels. Valor's Rest and Cenarion Hold (new Village in 1.8) in Silithus have a large amount of quests that raise faction with the Cenarion Circle. World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Cenarion Circle. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore =Summary= War is brewing in the distant lands of Silithus. All over the world, men and women are gearing up for one final push into the heart of the Qiraji empire to end the threat which has been lying in wait, barely contained behind the barrier erected by the Night Elven druids and the mighty dragon Anachronos during the climactic battle at the end of the War of the Shifting Sands. Ever since that fateful day, the members of the Cenarion Circle have kept a close watch on the wastes from their base at Cenarion Hold at the center of northern Silithus. There, the Night Elven and Tauren disciples of the magnificent demigod Cenarius have been waiting for the time when a hero would step forward to unleash the might of all the mortal races against the sinister Qiraji and their innumerable legions of Silithid minions. But the druids have not been idle during their long watch; they have crafted formidable weapons, armors and enchanted ornaments to assist all those who will brave the terrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Adventurers who have proven their worth in battle against the Qiraji forces beyond the Scarab Wall will be granted access to the ancient order's arsenal. At last, the long watch has ended - the hero has risen, to mend that which was broken, to unite those who were divided. But the true test is yet to come. When the gates of Ahn'Qiraj open, will the mortal races stand united once again and face the onrushing terror, or will they fade silently into the darkness that has risen once again in the distant lands of Silithus? Originally posted on the official World of Warcraft Cenarion Circle Reputation page. =Cenarion Hold= See Cenarion Hold =Nighthaven= See Nighthaven. There are various quests there, mainly for Druids at lower levels, but moving towards Silithus when you reach level 55-60. =General Info = In Silithus, there are 3 Twilight Camps. In each Twilight Camp there are 3 different kinds of stones: Greater Windstone, Windstone, and Lesser Windstone. Each of the stones will summon an Abyssal Elemental. The more powerful the windstone, the more powerful the elemental, and the better the loot. What they drop depends on which one you summon. All of the stones require, at minimum, the Twilight Trappings Set. This is a 3 piece cloth armor set with a head, shoulder, and chest piece. They have no stats, and the set bonus only allows you to interact with Windstones. They have about a 20% drop rate off the Twilight Cultists, don't bother buying them off the AH unless you're really lazy, as you can usually obtain a full set in about 15 - 20 minutes. * Important Note: Using the Twilight Set, Medallion of Station, or the Ring of Lordship to activate any of the Windstones will consume the 3 armor pieces, medallion, and or ring! If you fail to kill the elemental and he despawns, you will NOT get the pieces back, broken or otherwise. So don't do it unless you are prepared to take down whichever boss you are summoning. Twilight Texts Encrypted Twilight Texts drop off any of the Twilight cult members at random, usually around 20% of the time. The patrolling Twilight Prophet can drop 7-10 pages, however she is a level 60 Elite with several bodyguards, so you would be wise not to challenge her alone. When you aquire a stack of 10 pages you have two choices as there are 2 repeatable quests you can choose to do. The more obvious one is the Secret Communication quest is given by Bor Wildmane in Cenarion Hold. It rewards 100 reputation for each 10 page turn in, plus some nice pocket change for the initial turn in. The True Believers quest is kind of hidden, unless you have followed some of the other quest chains in the zone and have found Hermit Ortell in the cave east of Hive Regal. If you turn in a stack of texts to him you recieve no reputation, but several hours after you give him the texts you will get some mail from him containing a package. The package will contain some decoded Twilight Texts with assorted information on it, which you may or may not find interesting. Also in the package are some random goodies, which typically includes cheese, water, potions, scrolls of strength/agility/etc, and possibly one of the Darkrune or Stygian patterns. These tend to sell quite well on the AH, as they offer high shadow resistance. Objects of Beckoning If you complete the quest to collect 10 Encrypted Twilight Texts, and turn them in to the NPC in the cave, INSTEAD of turning them in to the NPC in town, you will recieve a letter in the mail a few hours later. In the mail you get a bag, the bag can contain various crafting schematics, as well as some scrolls that will allow you to create beckoning objects. *Crests of Beckoning are used on Lesser Windstones. *Signets of Beckoning are used on normal Windstones. *Scepters of Beckoning are used on Greater Windstones. Each of they Scrolls require various reagents, ranging from 1-20 elemental air/earth/fire, herbalism plants, truesilver rods, and Dark Runes. Scroll of Beckoning The purpose of the Objects of Beckoning are to enable you to summon a specific type of elemental from the stones. For the Lesser stones this is kind of pointless, the Templars loot tables are mostly the same between all 4 types. For the Dukes and higher, this can be useful, as each drops a different object. It takes quite a bit of time to aquire the materials to summon a Duke or a Lord, so this may be worthwhile. Lesser Windstones The Lesser Windstones summon Templars . To use a Lesser Windstone requires: *A Twilight Set The Lesser stones summon a Templar, a 60 elite that can be taken down easily by a group of 1-3. Be sure to bring a healer of some sort, they hit for ~700. There are 4 possible Templars that can be summoned, which one is summoned is random. However, you can pick which Templar you'd like to summon if you acquire the right Crest of Beckoning and appropriate materials. Each will drop an Abyssal Crest, and there's a good chance that it will drop a random BoE green item. They can drop BoP blues at a 3% chance. Normal Windstones The "normal" windstones spawn Dukes. To use a "normal" windstone requires: * A Twilight Set * A Medallion of Station. The Medallion can be acquired from Dukes of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Crests, 1 Large Brilliant Shard, and Friendly Reputation. Wearing the Set and the Medallion allows you to activate the Windstone, which will summon a random Duke. You can specifiy which Duke you wish to summon by acquiring the appropriate Scroll and materials. These are level 62 elites, and can be taken by a group of 5 if everyone knows what they're doing. If you're doing this with a pickup group, grab 8 or more. Each has different attacks, none are particularly difficult, although the Air elemental does use a hurricane like attack that does 400 per tick. Each of them will drop a different BoP blue item, most of which are very nice. They can also drop BoE blues and BoE greens with good frequency. They will also drop a blue item called an Abyssal Signet, which you can turn in for some faction, or can be used to attain Twilight Cultist Rings of Lordship (see Greater Windstones below). Quick numbers to summon one Duke: *4 Twilight Sets *1 Large Brilliant Shard Greater Windstones Greater Windstones summon Royal Lords. To use the stone requires: * Twilight Set * The Medallion of Station * Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship. The ring can be aquired from Lords of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Signets, 5 Large Brilliant Shards, and Revered reputation. It also drops off a rare spawn Twilight Lord Everun that can spawn at any of the 3 twilight camps, and wanders around the camp. If he's not at one camp, check a different one. Even though he's classified rare, reports have his spawn time at less than 15 minutes, although he can spawn at any one of the 3 camps. Activating the Greater Windstone will summon a random ?? (raid boss) elite that requires anywhere from 30-40 people to defeat. You can specify which Lord you want to summon if you have the appropriate Scroll and materials. There are four different ones and each one drops a different epic. It is not a 100% chance to drop an epic, but it's pretty high, somewhere around 70%. If not an epic, then you'll get a blue. They also drop Abyssal Scepters Abyssal Scepters can be turned in for rep with the Cenarion Circle, same as the crests and rings. However it's plausible that these can be used to summon a still more powerful entity, however this is still speculation, nobody has discovered any quest or object that would lend credit to this theory. Even the few who have reached exalted already report there's no further use for them at this point. It's most likely that they could be used in the next patch to help open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Quick numbers of total required items to summon 1 Royal (including items to summon Dukes as precursor): *16 Twlight Sets *9 Large Brilliant Shards =Reputation= Trash Mobs and Repeatable Quests Repeatable Reputation Tasks: * 1 Reputation point for killing any Twilight Cultist. (As of 1.9, you can do this up to Honored.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Flamereaver. (As of 1.9, you can do this up to Revered.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Keeper * 3 Reputation points for killing trash mobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Quraj. * 5 Reputation points for killing a Templar which is summoned using Twilight Cultist Set (Mantle, Cowl, and Robe) at lesser Wind Stones. * 5 Reputation points for killing Twilight Lord Everun * 10 Reputation points for killing a Duke which is summoned using 4 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station and 1 Large Brillant Shard at Wind Stones. (Can do this up to Revered.) * 20 Reputation points total for completing the Field Duty letter quest round-trip. * 50 Reputation points for Abyssal Crests which requires 3 Abyssal Crests. * 50 Reputation points for completing a Logistics, Combat, or Tactical Field Duty assignment quest. * 100 Reputation points for Abyssal Signets which requires 3 Abyssal Signets. * 50 Repuation points for killing a Royal which is summoned using 16 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship and 9 Large Brillant Shards at Greater Wind Stones. * 100 Repuation points for Secret Communication which requires 10 Encrypted Twilight Text. Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests are not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event has completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. * Field Duty (Alliance) - 50 Faction * Field Duty (Horde) - 50 Faction * Volunteer's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Veteran's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Stalwart's Battlegear - 50 Faction * Champion's Battlegear - 50 Faction Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest in Maraudon from Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. * Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter - 100 faction * Breaking the Code - 100 faction * Deadly Desert Venom - 75 faction * Dearest Natalia - 100 faction ** Into the Maw of Madness - 200 faction * Desert Recipe - 10 faction ** Sharing the Knowledge - 50 faction *** Kitchen Assistance - 50 faction * Dukes of the Council - 75 faction ** Bor Wildmane - 25 faction * Glyph Chasing - 100 faction * Hive in the Tower - 100 faction ** Umber, Archivist - 50 faction *** Uncovering Past Secrets - 150 faction * Securing the Supply Lines - 75 faction ** Stepping Up Security - 100 faction * The Twilight Mystery - 100 faction ** The Deserter - 50 faction *** The Twilight Lexicon - 100 faction **** A Terrible Purpose - 100 faction * Twilight Geolords - 100 faction ** Vyral the Vile - 150 faction * Noggle's Last Hope - 100 faction * Noggle's Lost Satchel - 100 faction * Shards of the Felvine - 100 faction * Unraveling the mystery - 75 faction ** The Calling - 200 faction * WANTED: Deathclap, Terror of the Sands - 100 faction Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information. =Rewards= Class Specific Gear When the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, new NPCs give quests for class specific weapons and armor. These quests offer rare armor at honored and revered, and one epic weapon at exalted. Please see the Ahn'Qiraj_Questloot page for more details on the items. Also see the Field Duty page for a discussion of the new Field Duty quest lines. Recipes Listed on the Faction_Recipes page. Tailoring Many dresses can be found/crafted there, with a special Dress Master NPC. Category:Druids Category:Organization Category:Faction